1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heated garments and more particularly pertains to a new temperature-controlled heated garment for providing heat to the torso of the user when needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heated garments is known in the prior art. More specifically, heated garments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,002; U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,460; U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,062; U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,222; U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,517; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 429,058.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new temperature-controlled heated garment. The inventive device includes a garment member having multiple layers of material and also having at least one heating element connection outlet and being adapted to be worn about a torso of a user; and also includes heating elements being disposed between the multiple layers of material and throughout the garment member and being connected to the at least one heating element connection outlet; and further includes a heat-producing assembly including a housing member being connected to the at least one heating element connection outlet and being fastenable with fasteners to the garment.
In these respects, the temperature-controlled heated garment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing heat to the torso of the user when needed.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of heated garments now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new temperature-controlled heated garment construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing heat to the torso of the user when needed.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new temperature-controlled heated garment apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the heated garments mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new temperature-controlled heated garment which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art heated garments, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a garment member having multiple layers of material and also having at least one heating element connection outlet and being adapted to be worn about a torso of a user; and also includes heating elements being disposed between the multiple layers of material and throughout the garment member and being connected to the at least one heating element connection outlet; and further includes a heat-producing assembly including a housing member being connected to the at least one heating element connection outlet and being fastenable with fasteners to the garment.
There has thus been outlined rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new temperature-controlled heated garment apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the heated garments mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new temperature-controlled heated garment which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art heated garments, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new temperature-controlled heated garment which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new temperature-controlled heated garment which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new temperature-controlled heated garment which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such temperature-controlled heated garment economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new temperature-controlled heated garment which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new temperature-controlled heated garment for providing heat to the torso of the user when needed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new temperature-controlled heated garment which includes a garment member having multiple layers of material and also having at least one heating element connection outlet and being adapted to be worn about a torso of a user; and also includes heating elements being disposed between the multiple layers of material and throughout the garment member and being connected to the at least one heating element connection outlet; and further includes a heat-producing assembly including a housing member being connected to the at least one heating element connection outlet and being fastenable with fasteners to the garment.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new temperature-controlled heated garment that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new temperature-controlled heated garment that eliminates the user having to put on layers of clothes to keep warm which often tends to be somewhat futile.